<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Breeze by seals4dawin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925948">Spring Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seals4dawin/pseuds/seals4dawin'>seals4dawin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game), cookie run ovenbreak - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Pining, blossom is so gay, idk how field trips work forgive me, really soft romance if you squint, school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seals4dawin/pseuds/seals4dawin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry's school is having an art field trip and the children's caretakers are invited. Blossom is very much interested in Onion's (Cherry's best friend) older sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>blackberry cookie/cherry blossom cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiiiii I wrote this at 3 AM in one sitting and I don't even know if it's any good. quite frankly I am indulging I love this ship and it deserves more content. be the change you want to see in the world &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright, sunny Monday morning, and Blossom couldn’t be happier. Today was the scheduled field trip for Cherry’s art class, where the students could enjoy a picnic outdoors with their guardians and choose a subject to draw and study from. Blossom hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that she’d get the opportunity to talk to Cherry’s friend Onion’s older sister (or at least she assumed it had been her older sister), who she kind of, maybe, just maybe, had gotten the tiniest crush on after chatting with her while waiting for their respective siblings to come out of class. What they talked about was a blur, which happened unsurprisingly often when Blossom was too dazed by a pretty girl, but she DID try her best to pay attention and found out some key facts: her name was Blackberry, she was Onion’s guardian, and she was single. Blossom assumed that the rest of the conversation had been about banal things like the weather, or how late the kids were, or – wait, why were the kids late again? She realized she never actually asked Cherry about it, so she made a mental note to ask her over breakfast. Oh! Blackberry had mentioned an older kid who would often pick Onion up after school, which explained why that was the first time they met despite Blossom being there at the same time every day. Apparently, the kid (was it Strawberry?) had been sick home with a cold, and no one wanted to risk spreading it to younger cookies. Feeling guilty, Blossom had thanked the cookie gods for the kid being sick and her getting to meet Blackberry, but the gods would forgive her, right? It was all for love, in the end.</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly, she heard a THUMP, and then a SMACK, and a WHAM, and decided her morning musings about girls could wait and take a backseat to whatever the hell Cherry was doing downstairs.<br/>As she walked down the stairs, she called out “Cherry! What are you doing down there?” silently hoping the response wasn’t ‘breakfast’ (the gods knew how well that ended up last time, both for her stomach and her back), she entered the kitchen, and found Cherry sat on the ground, pajamas still on, covered in ash. Crouching down, and putting her serious face on, Blossom said: “What did you do now?”</p>
<p><br/>“I was playing with Rocky! He woke me up to play! It wasn’t my fault…” Cherry pouted, and Blossom looked at the pet, which looked incredibly guilty for a rocket firecracker. “Okay, I believe you. Now get up and go shower, today’s the field trip, remember?” The younger cookie seemed to light up at that, instantly regaining her boisterous energy and yelling a quick “OK!” as she entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Smiling, Blossom quickly cleaned up the ashy mess the two kids (Cherry insisted Rocky be treated the same as her) had made and got started on breakfast; a ham ‘n egg sandwich for her and a blueberry muffin for her little sister. As she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice, out of the bathroom came Cherry running upstairs without a towel, another one of her bad habits Blossom sincerely hoped would go away eventually, as she had scolded her time and time again over it (“what if I had someone over? Wouldn’t you be embarrassed?” “Not really”) with no result. It would always amaze her just how quick her sister was at nearly everything; showering, running, eating, drawing…. Meanwhile she had always been very slow and deliberate, almost delicate some would say, liking to take things one step at a time and enjoying the process. Especially when it came to homely things like cooking, sewing or tidying up. They relaxed her, allowed her to immerse herself into a tiny world of make-believe, where she could hold a girl’s hand and enjoy the warmth of it, and she could kiss her, and hold her, and make her lunches and breakfasts and dinners, all while working mechanically on household chores.</p>
<p><br/>Cherry rushed downstairs wearing her uniform, grabbed her muffin and began to chomp away while Blossom, sat at the table, ate her own breakfast (not before pouring Cherry a generous glass of chocolate milk). Suddenly, Blossom remembered. “Do you recall that time you were late at the end of school? Why was that?” she asked. Cherry replied: “Oh, my class got in trouble. We were being too noisy. Or, most of us. Onion was being as quiet as always.” Blossom nodded and continued eating her sandwich. Once she was finished, she went upstairs to get dressed.<br/>She was about to choose her usual attire; white frilly blouse and puffy pink skirt with Mary Jane shoes and knee-high socks, when she remembered that had been what she’d been wearing when she met Blackberry. Surely she wouldn’t mind, right? She did not seem like the superficial type, more-so the opposite, but still Blossom wanted to make an impression. A good one, if possible, so she chose to wear a white, rose-patterned summer dress along with brown wedges and a straw hat with pink lace. She let her hair down from the messy bun it had been in and began to brush it softly, with care, until it lay docile and straight down her back. She took a look in the mirror and really, really looked – had she always been this pretty? That is, if she dared be so, gods-forbid, conceited and vain. Or, at least, that’s how she felt she’d sound if she admired herself aloud. Feeling slightly ashamed at herself, Blossom took her bag from its hanging spot behind her door and made her way back downstairs, where Cherry was sat on the floor scribbling away with some crayons as she waited patiently (or as patiently as she could manage) for her sister to return. “That looks lovely,” Blossom said, looking over Cherry’s shoulder at the drawing; it displayed two cookies holding hands, one with a red object in its free hand and the other with what looked to be a stuffed animal hugged close to its body. “who are they?” she asked as she turned to the fridge and began putting the previously prepared meals into lunchboxes, which she then wrapped up with a cherry blossom-patterned cloth. Cherry replied: “It’s me and Onion! We’re holding hands because we’re best friends!” Blossom smiled. “How sweet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the sisters got off the bus, Cherry ran into the school and pummeled into a tiny, purple-haired cookie that sat in a corner next to a tiny, purple-and-pink-haired older cookie wearing a dark purple jacket and pants over a frilly white blouse. “She’s here,” Blossom thought “oh thank you, gods, thank you!” Feeling like a child again, she made her way to the three girls and caught Blackberry’s eye. “Hello,” the shorter cookie began, “I am glad you could make it. I was hoping we would get to meet again.” If Blossom was over the moon, she sure did try her best to not show it and to smile a normal amount, only managing to blurt out courtesies. The whole ordeal made her feel jittery and embarrassed, for what? she didn’t know. Suddenly, the class bell rang and all the young cookies around the yard gathered up in front of Cocoa Cookie, the lead art teacher that would be in charge of the trip (along with Rockstar Cookie, who was a boisterous young man, and Hero Cookie, the most rational yet anxious of the three). “Good morning, cookies! Today we will be enjoying a picnic outside of school grounds, and while I do hope you enjoy some yummy food and have a good time with your friends, please do not forget that this is an art trip! You will choose something that caught your eye, and draw it! Now please form a line, young cookies, and we’ll begin walking to the park together.” The end of her sentence was marked by an excited jumble of childish screams, and the students quickly (“almost too quickly for such young cookies,” Blossom thought, “she must be scary when she’s mad”) formed a line. At the same time, the kids’ guardians placed themselves on the sidelines of the group formed by the younger cookies, and Blossom followed, sadly noticing that she and Blackberry had gotten separated. Hero and Rockstar were making sure everything was in place, and after roll call and head counts, they were off the school grounds and onto the sidewalk. The park was a mere three blocks from the school, but since they were dealing with children all the older cookies knew that there was no such thing as playing it too safe, so they walked firmly along the children, forming a nice outline around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The park was big; it had many pink-covered trees and a special space for pets and a small lake. Surely, none of the young cookies would grow bored. When they arrived, Cocoa gave some basic indications; no swimming in the lake or getting wet, no tree-climbing, no going anywhere alone, and so on. After some more rules, the children were dismissed, and Onion quickly found herself joined at the hand to Cherry. Cherry smiled, and said something Blossom didn’t quite catch. Onion smiled back, and they started to wander toward the trees. Blossom called out: “Cherry! No going out of where my eyes can see you, ok?” “OK!” Cherry replied.</p>
<p><br/>Before she could notice, Blackberry had been standing next to her, presumably watching the girls as well. Blossom felt her heart beat faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day had been a blur. A very pink, lovely, happy blur.</p>
<p><br/>She and Blackberry had set down their picnic blankets next to each other and began chatting away. Blossom felt her crush becoming larger and larger the more time she spent with the shorter cookie; she was polite, yet not insecure; well-spoken, yet not snobby; sweet, yet not sickeningly so. She also found out some of her quirks: when asked a personal question she would tuck her pink bangs out of her face and into the back of her ears, dimples would show on her face when she smiled, and, oh, her smile, what a beautiful thing, Blossom thought, if only she could see it every day, wake up to it and go to sleep next to it… She felt herself grow embarrassed at such thoughts, and buried her face in her pillow, acting like a shy schoolgirl.</p>
<p><br/>She had also found out that no, technically, Blackberry wasn’t Onion’s sister; she was her caretaker, and the kid that would pick Onion up from school was Blackberry’s cousin, Strawberry. Blackberry let her know that they lived together with two other adult cookies: Blueberry Pie Cookie and Raspberry Mousse Cookie, both distant cousins of Blackberry and professional eccentrics, so Blackberry would often be the one to take care of the children and the chores. Of course, she would make the other two older cookies help whenever she could, couldn’t let them slack off too much, she’d told Blossom.<br/>Blossom didn’t quite recall what she herself had said, she could only hope she hadn’t been unpleasant. Even with all those years of training herself to be polite, modest, and kind to a fault, she felt she constantly failed to meet her own standards. She wondered what Blackberry would be doing right now, maybe she was tucking Onion in and making sure Strawberry was in their room and that Blueberry and Raspberry weren’t causing too much trouble with their books and swords, bunch of oddballs that they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last thought Blossom had before drifting off to sleep was this:</p>
<p><br/>“I hope she likes me as much as I like her.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>